The Erotica Arc: Trowa x Duo
by flecksofpoppy
Summary: Several unrelated scenarios set in separate small universes exploring Trowa's possible sexual relationships. NC-17. Duo/Trowa.


**The Erotica Arc: Trowa/Duo**  
Completed fall no specific order, several scenarios set in separate small universes exploring Trowa's possible sexual relationships 

The head disappeared under the sheets and then all that Duo could feel was a wet mouth. Lips brushed over his hip bone and then the end of a tongue hit the end of his cock and he heard himself moaning, sounding like a different person, like one of those movies that he had seen on L2. Big guys in leather outfits fucking other guys wearing nothing, their asses close-up on camera when some strange music blared out of tinny little speakers built into the television. Everything on video had been wet and terribly numb to him.

Fingers fumbling down, one hand squeezing his balls and the other traveling up the back of his thigh from where he laid with his knees bent in triangles against the bed, the heels of his feet digging into the mattress and finding no purchase. The fingers strayed further and further until one pointedly circled his entrance without thought, and he swore it was an accident when his legs parted a little more and in a minuscule gesture he lifted his hips off the bed and towards the tongue that kept making maddening wet contact with the swollen head of his cock. His whole body felt swollen, crying and sobbing without sound as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. But there were no tears, and there was no sorrow. It was only emptiness being filled with something that felt like this.

Then everything was removed and the sheet-hooded figure leaned back, seeming like a shrouded ghost as the outline of an arm outstretched and latched onto a nearby drawer, yanking it open with unholy urgency and pulled out a tube. Duo had sat up slightly, dazed and confused and then just as quickly collapsed back onto the bed as his companion settled back into place.

For a moment there was nothing, and the sound of a cap being snapped off nearly echoed in Duo's skull. Then the tongue was back, only this time it was an entire mouth that slid over his cock and began to suck hard, and his voice rolled against the waves of silence as he cried out the name of the lord in vain. Twice.

A finger slid against his entrance, slick this time with lube from the drawer, and it circled his opening slowly. He tensed and then relaxed, and it entered him steadily, pushing in until it was time to pull back out and then back in... and he sighed in rhythm with it, the sound of his voice riding the breath gently as he tried to decide whether he wanted to scream or sigh. Voice or breath, and he began to breathe harder than before until his entire body contracted backwards and he thrust unabashedly into the mouth. His ribcage felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, and his hand clenched at the sheets around him. They ripped, and he came in a terrible arrival of energy, spreading his legs far apart as if he knew it was going to be over soon and he wanted more. This was good, this was heaven where heaven would always be absent. But he knew what happened next.

He would feel a fall of soft hair brush against his legs as the recipient of his release would crawl out of the sheets like a hermit, aroused and cutting a terrible figure with his departure. He would shut the door of the bathroom, or the closet, or the next room or where ever they were and jerk himself off. Or cry. Duo wasn't sure, but he couldn't picture this particular bed buddy crying in any capacity, so he assumed that he left to get himself off.

Duo stretched and swung his legs over the bed.

"Thanks," he said casually, as if he had just received an update to his Gundam. "I needed that."

There was no response. Trowa was not exactly a brooding figure, not like Heero. But Duo had never gone to bed with Heero, so he wasn't sure what the Wing pilot would be like after sex. Besides, he was pretty sure that the other pilot was straight as an arrow, but he could always be wrong. He wasn't all that talented at telling what Gundam pilots did on their days off. He doubted Heero had days off anyway, and for Trowa, it almost seemed like he considered this part of the job.

Trowa was still under the sheets, but he had poked his head out of the top and laid it on a nearby pillow. He looked tired even from behind and was still wearing his boxers.

Duo sidled up next to him and got a flinch in return, but he ran his hand down the front of the other pilot's warm body lightly. "Let me do it," was all he said, and when Trowa didn't pull away he let his hand find its way under the other boy's waistband and down to his half-hard cock that had begun to soften. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and squeezed a little.

"Where's that lube?" he asked absent-mindedly, then realized he was laying on top of it. With one hand fondling the quiet HeavyArms pilot, he popped the top off and slicked the slippery stuff onto his free hand. For a moment he stopped and Trowa rolled onto his back restlessly, eyes closed and shoulders tense. He had never asked or let Duo jerk him off before.

Duo smoothed the lube onto the hand he had been using and moved to pull the other pilot's boxers down.

"Don't," Trowa snapped suddenly in the impassive way that only Trowa could, sounding both calm and pissed off at the same time. With that declaration he pulled away abruptly and with one hand clutching his boxers protectively and the other at his side, he pulled open the nearby bathroom door and shut it soundly behind him. There wasn't a slam or a curse, just the shutting of the door, and nothing could have more efficiently made Duo feel like shit than that.


End file.
